Star High School (Re-Publish)
by darklova872
Summary: Selamat datang di Star High School. Disini kalian bisa menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan. Tidak ada peraturan yang ketat, Guru berusia lanjut, dan sejenisnya. Disinilah terdapat kebebasan sesungguhnya. Namun, siapa sangka, sekolah paling sempurna ini memiliki sebuah misteri. Maukah kalian mengungkapnya bersamaku? GS/OTP/EXO/UKiss/BTS/Jimin AOA Mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Author : DarkLova87

Tittle : Star High School

Sumarry : Selamat datang di _Star High School_. Disini kalian bisa menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan.

Tidak ada peraturan yang ketat, Guru berusia lanjut, dan sejenisnya. Disinilah terdapat kebebasan sesungguhnya. Namun, siapa sangka, sekolah paling sempurna ini memiliki sebuah misteri. Maukah kalian mengungkapnya bersamaku?

Rate : M (_for sadistic scene_)

a/n : Author baru yang mencintai EXO~ :3 panggil aja Dark. Aku menerima kritik, saran, _bash_, dan

sejenisnya, apapun itu.

Cast:

Vampire:

Dongho (Yeoja) (Kang Dongho)

Kiseop (Namja) (Lee Kiseop)

Sehun (Namja) (Oh Sehun)

Jungkook (Yeoja) (Jeon Jungkook)

V (Yeoja) (Byun Taehyung)

Baekhyun (Yeoja) (Byun Baekhyun)

Kris (Namja) (Wu Yi Fan)

WereWolf

Eli (Namja) (

Aj (Namja) (

Namjoon (Namja) (Kim Namjoon)

Kai (Namja) (Kim Jongin)

Hoon (Yeoja) (

Jimin (Yeoja) (Park Jimin)

Chen (Namja) (Kim Jongdae)

J-Hope (Namja) (Jung Hoseok)

Witch

Luhan (Yeoja) (Xi Luhan)

Chan chan (Namja) (Shin Chan chan)

Suga (Yeoja) (Min Yoongi)

Jin (Namja) (Kim Seok jin)

DO (Yeoja) (Do Kyungsoo)

Yura (Yeoja) (Kwon Yura)

Yuri (Yeoja) (Kwon Yuri)

Chanyeol (Namja) (Park Chanyeol)

Manusia Biasa penting

Kevin (Yeoja) (Wu Sunghyun)

Xiumin (Yeoja) (Kim Minseok)

Suho (Namja) ( Kim Joomyeon)

Lay (Yeoja) (Zhang Yixing)

Tao (yeoja) (Huang Zitao)

Seohyun (Namja) (Lee Seohyun)

Jimin (Namja) (Park Jimin)

HAPPY READING~!

_Dark _

_13 Desember 2014_

_Namja_ tinggi itu menatap tajam kertas-kertas di tangannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan _mereka_. Ini bagus. Kerja teman-temannya tak pernah mengecewakan. Mata kuningnya bersinar. Sebuah tekad yang kuat tergambar di kedua mata itu. Seorang _yeoja _manis menghampirinya.

"_Oppa,_ apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" _namja_ itu menyeringai.

"Kita akan menyusul mereka. Setelah itu kita buktikan, siapa yang paling hebat. _Werewolf, _atau para _vampire _pecundang itu." _Yeoja_ itu ikut menyeringai.

"Sisakan yeoja berengsek itu untukku ne~ Nam Joon _oppa~"_

"Apapun untukmu Jimin-ah."

_Dark _

_15 Desember 2012_

Kiseop berlari menerobos gerombolan siswa/i yang sedang ribut memperhatikan papan pengumuman. Dia membuka pintu kelas Dongho, adiknya, dengan kasar. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari para murid yang ada di kelas, Kiseop dengan cepat berada di depan Dongho yang sedang memakan cokelat sambil melamun.

"Gyah! Hyung! Kau mengejutkanku!" Teriak Dongho, kaget.

Kiseop yang terengah-engah karena berlari dari kelasnya (lantai 3) ke kelas Dongho (lantai 1), memasang tampang 'beri-aku-minum-sekarang-aku-ada-berita-buruk' yang membuat Dongho segera mengeluarkan botol minumnya yang berisi teh. Teh? Kelihatannya memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya air yang ada di dalam botol itu adalah darah hewan. Setelah meneguk beberapa kali, Kiseop memandang mata Dongho dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Para werewolf itu... Mereka mengejar kita. Dan sekarang... Mereka akan bersekolah di sini!" Katanya. Dongho yang sedang memakan potongan kecil cokelat spontan terbatuk.

"Apa? Mereka? Kapan mereka masuk?" Kiseop menelan salivanya, sulit. Tampangnya berubah tegang.

"Besok. Sebaiknya kita berjaga-jaga agar tak ada korban," katanya, "Beri tahu anak-anak yang lain," lanjutnya sambil menyeka keringat yang menetes ke lehernya. Dongho mengangguk, Kiseop pun berjalan ke luar kelas, hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Sepeninggalan Kiseop, Dongho jadi berdebar. Perasaan senang menyeruak di dadanya. 'Akhirnya! Eli hyung, kita bisa bertemu sesering mungkin!' Batinnya, tersenyum senang.

_Dark _

Day 2 (16 Desember 2012)

"Morning baby Dongie~ irreona~ sudah pagi lho~ Irreona~" suara alarm handphone membangunkan Dongho dari mimpi indahnya. Dia mengucek matanya sebentar lalu melihat handphone-nya yang masih berceloteh(?). Dia tersenyum malu mendengar rekaman suara namja yang sengaja dijadikannya alarm, lalu mematikan alarm tersebut. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan malas ke ranjang Kevin.

"Kevin eonni~ irreona~" Dongho mengguncangkan tubuh Kevin, membuat yeoja cantik itu terbangun.

"Aigoo, bisa remuk aku jika kau membangunkanku seperti itu. Kau terlalu bersemangat hari ini Dongho-ah." Kevin berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Sementara itu...

"Annyeong hasseyeo. Bisakah kami tau dimana ruangan president siswa?" tanya seorang namja berambut pirang pada 2 orang yeoja yang kebetulan lewat didepannya. Yeoja itu terlihat sudah rapi, padahal sekolah belum akan dimulai dan lagi, yeoja itu terlihat mirip.

"Tentu. Apa kalian murid baru itu?" tanya yeoja berambut panjang kecoklatan.

"Ne."

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

mereka berjalan dalam diam. Menyusuri lorong yang gelap -karna lampu belum dinyalakan- hingga berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar yang terlihat mewah. Yeoja yang berambut keemasan mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu itu, begitu pintu terbuka ia langsung mencari sakelar lampu. Seketika ruangan luas itu menjadi terang.

"Silahkan masuk." kata yeoja berambut kecoklatan. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika kedua yeoja itu menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing. Diatas meja yeoja itu jelas tertulis :

Presiden Siswa  
Kwon Yura

Wakil Presiden Siswa  
Kwon Yuri

"Baiklah, kalian bisa perkenalkan diri sekarang dan sebutkan kelas mana yang kalian inginkan." kata yeoja berambut keemasan yang ternyata adalah Kwon Yuri itu.

"Aku Eli. Namja disampingku AJ. Lalu disampingnya ada Namjoon, Hoon, Kai, Jimin, Chen terakhir J-hope." kata Eli.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengantar kalian kekamar masing-masing dan kalian akan mulai bersekolah besok." kata Yura.

"Mwo? Kita akan mengantar mereka?" tanya Yuri protes.

"Wae? Lagi pula kita tidak ada kerjaan pagi ini." Jawab Yura.

"Baiklah." Yuri hanya bisa bersabar kalau begini. Yura keluar dari ruangannya diikuti oleh para murid baru dan Yuri. Mereka melangkah keluar dan menaiki tangga kelantai 2 tempat asrama namja. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kamar dengan no 175.

"Disini kamarmu Kai-ssi. Dikamar ini kau akan sekamar dengan Jin dan Sehun." jelas Yura. Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa Kai. Dan berhenti lagi dipintu no 189.

"Aj-ssi, disini kamarmu. Kau akan sekamar dengan Seohyun dan Kiseop." Aj menunjukkan senyum sinisnya saat mendengar nama Kiseop. Lalu mereka berhenti lagi dipintu no 196.

"Eli-ssi kau akan sekamar dengan Suho." Eli tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Chen -ssi. Disini kamarmu. Kau akan sekamar dengan Kris dan Jimin." Chen hanya mengangguk.

"HeoSeok-ssi, kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol."

Mereka kembali turun melewati tangga, ruang presiden siswa, dan sebuah lorong yang lebih terang. Perjalanan yang tidak semelelahkan tadi. Mereka berhenti disebuah pintu -lagi- dengan no 143.

"Ini kamarmu Hoon-ssi, Jimin-ssi. Kau akan sekamar dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung."

"Kamsahamnida."

"Sama-sama" jawab Yura. Yura dan Yuri lalu kembali keruangan mereka.

Sementara itu...

"Ukh... Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus tetap pergi ke sekolah!" Seorang namja keras kepala tampak bangkit dengan agak kesusahan. Di sampingnya ada seorang yeoja cantik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

"Tapi kau tak bisa masuk dengan keadaan seperti itu, Chan!" Bentak yeoja cantik itu.

"Kalau aku tak masuk, dia akan menyerangmu lagi. Kau kira siapa yang selama ini melindungimu, hah?" Bentak Chan, namja yang terbaring lemas itu.

"Biar aku masuk dan melindungimu, Xiumin-ah…" suara Chan melunak, perlahan dia mengelus rambut sahabatnya. Sahabat? Kurasa tak bisa dikatakan begitu, sebab sebenarnya selama ini Xiumin memendam perasaan suka kepada Chan yang bernama lengkap Shin ChanChan.

"A... Arraseo. Baiklah kalau kau mau masuk. Ta...tapi, tolong...tolong jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk melindungiku. Aku tak mau kau sakit~" jawab Xiumin akhirnya. Chan tersenyum, lalu berusaha lebih keras untuk bangkit. Kaki kirinya yang lumpuh akibat terkena serangan sihir dari Jin, musuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit pulih. Dengan bantuan Xiumin dia memakai seragam, sarapan, mencuci muka, dan berjalan ke kelas.

"Gomawo, Xiuminnie~" ucap Chan dalam hati.

_Dark _

Day 3 (17 Desember 2012)

Kim jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya. Hari ini hari pertamanya bersekolah disini. Beberapa mata menatapnya kagum karena ketampanan dan aura sexy yang melekat kuat di tubuh tegapnya. Tapi jongin tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia memasuki kelas X Art 3 yang masih bisa dibilang sepi karena jongin memang sengaja datang lebih pagi. Diletakkannya tasnya di meja pojok ruangan, dan langsung mendaratkan bokong sexy-nya diatas kursi. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela.

Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu duduk disebelahnya. Kucing itu terus menatapnya. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada kucing tersebut. Dia Lapar. Dan secara kebetulan ada seekor kucing disini. Diliriknya sekitar. Sepi.

"Hai kucing manis." Digendongnya kucing itu. Matanya yang semula hitam itu berganti menjadi hijau terang, taringnya memanjang, seakan siap merobek kucing di depannya.

Belum sempat melaksanakan niatnya, tiba-tiba…

PPOOOFFF! *backsound gagal -_-*

Kucing digendongannya berubah menjadi seorang gadis manis berambut abu-abu dan bermata bulat seperti bulat purnama. Jongin terdiam. Tersepona –ralat- maksudnya, terpesona. Gadis itu cantik. Sexy. Sempurna.

"Terlalu cepat untuk memakanku tuan werewolf gosong." Ujar gadis itu dingin. Jongin masih diam. Inner jongin berteriak untuk menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Seutuhnya. Only his. Bibir gadis itu mendekat ketelinga jongin.

"Setidaknya kalahkan aku di ranjang tuan Kim." Jongin merinding mendengarnya. Oh My! Suaranya sangat lembut! Sexy disaat bersamaan! Pasti menyenangkan saat yeoja ini mendesah dibawahnya. Mata hijaunya kembali menjadi kecoklatan. Wajah tampannya kembali seperti semula.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Gadis itu –mari kita sebut Kyungsoo- berdiri dari pangkuan jongin lalu duduk dikursi sebelah jongin. "Aku teman sebangkumu mulai detik ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Mereka tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengabadikan moment tersebut.

_Dark _

Taehyung memasuki kelasnya dan terkejut mendapati jongin, si werewolf terkutuk –menurutnya- dan Kyungsoo si witch paling manis dan polos sepanjang masa –menurutnya juga- duduk bersebelahan dan sesekali tertawa karena lelucon jongin. Taehyung melangkah cepat lalu…

BRAAAKKK

Menggebrak meja jongin dengan seluruh emosinya. Membuat kedua anak –kalau bisa disebut- manusia itu menghentikan tawanya.

"Kyung-nni, kenapa kyung-nni dekat-dekat sama namja hitam pesek sok sexy ini?" omel Taehyung. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut hitam, HITAM?!" balas jongin ketus sambil menekankan kata hitam diakhir kalimat.

"Aku tidak hitam bodoh! Aku KECOKLATAN!"

"Sama saja Vampire GOSONG!"

"Kalau aku gosong, kau apa huh?! Namja mesum!"

"Kau tidak ada manis-manisnya untuk seorang yeoja! Lagipula mana ada vampire gosong sepertimu?!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Mereka seperti anak kecil saja.' Batinnya. Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung jas jongin dan ujung rok Taehyung.

"Jonginnie~ TaeTae~"

"Jangan sekarang Kyung/Kyung-nni!" jawab mereka.

"Berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil atau aku akan membekukan kalian." Nada Kyungsoo terdengar dingin. Kedua anak gosong itu langsung terdiam.

"Bagus~ Sekarang ayo ke kantin~ aku lapar~" Kyungsoo berjalan duluan. Sementara kedua makhluk gosong itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kelas X Sains 1

TUK!

Penghapus papan kembali mendarat dikepala seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun mengutuk songsaenim-nya yang selalu mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Oh Sehun! Coba kerjakan soal didepan!" perintah Kwon Songsaenim sambil tersenyum mengejek. Sehun maju kedepan lalu mengerjakan soal kimia tingkat atas –yang seharusnya dipelajari di kelas XII- tersebut dengan malas-malasan. Tak sampai 5 menit. Soal yang rumit -menurut murid lain- dapat diselesaikan oleh Oh Sehun. Kwon songsaenim pun sampai termangu melihatnya.

"Sudah kan, songsaenim? Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sehun segera keluar dari kelas. Dia ingin membolos dan atap adalah tujuannya kali ini. Sehun memasuki atap sekolah. Disandarkannya tubuhnya dipagar pembatas atap tersebut.

Luhan memasuki atap sekolah. Sambil melepas kacamatanya. Sulit juga jika dia harus terus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putri penyihir paling hebat. Luhan hampir tiap hari di-_bully _oleh teman-temannya. Matanya menangkap sesosok _namja_ tinggi albino.

"Itu kan...

.

.

.

.

.

...Oh Sehun."

TBC

Muup kan Thaya...! TTT^TTT pasti jelek kaaaaaaannnnn... au' ah gelap! *pundung*

Minimal 5 review dark update besok~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author : DarkLova87

Tittle : Star High School

Sumarry : Selamat datang di _Star High School_. Disini kalian bisa menjadi apapun yang kalian inginkan.

Tidak ada peraturan yang ketat, Guru berusia lanjut, dan sejenisnya. Disinilah terdapat kebebasan sesungguhnya. Namun, siapa sangka, sekolah paling sempurna ini memiliki sebuah misteri. Maukah kalian mengungkapnya bersamaku?

Rate : M (_for sadistic scene__ + dirty talk_)

a/n : Author baru yang mencintai EXO~ :3 panggil aja Dark. Aku menerima kritik, saran, _bash_, dan

sejenisnya, apapun itu. Maaf kan dark yang salah nulis tanggal kemarin... TT

Cast:

Vampire:

Dongho (Yeoja) (Shin Dongho) (Ukiss)

Kiseop (Namja) (Lee Kiseop) (Ukiss)

Sehun (Namja) (Oh Sehun) (EXO)

Jungkook (Yeoja) (Jeon Jungkook) (BTS)

V (Yeoja) (Byun Taehyung) (BTS)

Baekhyun (Yeoja) (Byun Baekhyun) (EXO)

Kris (Namja) (Wu Yi Fan) (EXO)

WereWolf

Eli (Namja) (Kim YoungJae) (Ukiss)

Aj (Namja) (Kim Jaeseop) (Ukiss)

Namjoon (Namja) (Kim Namjoon) (BTS)

Kai (Namja) (Kim Jongin) (EXO)

Hoon (Yeoja) (Yeo Hoon Min) (Ukiss)

Jimin (Yeoja) (Park Jimin) (AOA)

Chen (Namja) (Kim Jongdae) (EXO)

J-Hope (Namja) (Jung Hoseok) (BTS)

Witch

Luhan (Yeoja) (Xi Luhan) (EXO)

Chan Chan (Namja) (Shin Chan Chan) (OC)

Suga (Yeoja) (Min Yoongi) (BTS)

Jin (Namja) (Kim Seok jin) (BTS)

DO (Yeoja) (Do Kyungsoo) (EXO)

Yura (Yeoja) (Kwon Yura) (OC) (?)

Yuri (Yeoja) (Kwon Yuri) (OC) (?)

Chanyeol (Namja) (Park Chanyeol) (EXO)

Manusia Biasa penting

Kevin (Yeoja) (Woo Sunghyun) (Ukiss)

Xiumin (Yeoja) (Kim Minseok) (EXO)

Suho (Namja) (Kim Joonmyeon) (EXO)

Lay (Yeoja) (Zhang Yixing) (EXO)

Tao (yeoja) (Huang Zitao) (EXO)

Soohyun (Namja) (Shin Soohyun) (Ukiss)

Jimin (Namja) (Park Jimin) (BTS)

Balasan Review :

Lvenge : Gumawo udah review~ aku sempet takut gak ada yang mau baca efef abal abal ini... TT kalau masalah cast, insyaallah aku ga merasa terbebani.. karna aku suka tantangan.. dan cast yang 30 orang ini merupakan tantangan tersendiri buat aku~ :3 ini capter duanya~ review lagi ne?

kai yeodongsaeng : jangan panggil thor atuh~ panggil dark aja~ jimin AOA sama jimin BTS? Dark aja bingung bedainnya.. :3

Nam Gina : Gumawo~ aku usahain banyak moment hunhan-nya.. :* aku juga fans-nya kevin~~ . :3

fuJoSHIyuRi : dasar anak aLay ter-Yixing Yixing kamu... -_- kan situ yang pengen cast-nya dibanyakin.. ntar situ yang pikun loh... bukan saya... :p

ohsena : Don't call me 'authornim' please~ panggil dark aja ya~ ini chapter duanya~

ppanichan : kesepakatan saya dengan Soohyun kalau HOON jadi Yeoja~ :3 huahahahaha... XD

ibf : nyooooo~ :3

iiiiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbfffffffff : official couple nyooooo~ kaisoo akan bersatu~ karna saya kaisoo shipper~ :3

HAPPY READING~!

_Dark _

_Luhan memasuki atap sekolah. Sambil melepas kacamatanya. Sulit juga jika dia harus terus menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai putri penyihir paling hebat. Luhan hampir tiap hari di-bully oleh teman-temannya. Matanya menangkap sesosok namja tinggi albino. _

"_Itu kan..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_...Oh Sehun."_

_Dark _

Sehun yang mendengar gumaman Luhan –karna _vampire_ memiliki pendengaran yang tajam- langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Luhan mematung. Sehun selalu terlihat tampan. Apalagi saat rambut platina-nya diterpa angin. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan, lalu memojokkan Luhan ke dinding.

"Lihat, apa yang aku temukan disini." Bisiknya di telinga Luhan. Luhan ingin sekali melempar Sehun dari atas atap ini sambil berteriak bahwa dia adalah _sunbae namja_ mesum ini. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Sehun menjambak rambut karamel Luhan.

Tiba-tiba sehun merasakan ada yang menepuk punggungnya. Secara refleks, Sehun mengibaskan tangannya pada orang dibelakangnya. Membuat orang tersebut terlempar oleh angin yang kuat ke pojok atap dan mendarat di tumpukan kursi. Orang yang ternyata Baekhyun itu kembali berdiri seraya menepuk bagian depan rok-nya yang berdebu.

"_YA_! Kendalikan kekuatanmu, _pabbo_! Kau mau membunuhku, _eoh_?!" omel Baekhyun. Sehun nyengir tanpa dosa.

"_Mianhae noona_." Jawabnya. "Kenapa _noona_ kesini?" lanjutnya. Baekhyun _rolling eyes_.

"Kiseop oppa menyuruh berkumpul. Kau tau masalahnya, kan?"

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan kesana." Baekhyun memanjat pagar pembatas atap tersebut lalu melompat kebawah. Luhan berteriak histeris lalu menatap kebawah. Sehun _rolling eyes_.

"Baekhyun _noona_ tidak akan kenapa – napa." Ujarnya datar. "Kita belum selesai luhan _noona_..."

_Dark _

Jaeseop berjalan sambil mendengar musik dari _earphone _yang menyumpal telinga-nya. Ditangannya terdapat novel horor. Sedangkan dari arah berlawanan munculah seorang siswi berambut _blonde_ panjang dan berkacamata yang sedang membaca sejarah korea. Tiba-tiba...

BRUUKKK...!

Jaeseop buru-buru melepas _earphone_-nya. Tatapannya terkunci pada yeoja cantik yang meringis kesakitan di depannya. Jaeseop berdiri dan membantu yeoja itu berdiri. "Yuri-_ssi, gwenchana?_" tanyanya. Yuri menganggukan kepalanya.

"K-kau melihat kacamataku?" Jaeseop meringis mendapati kacamata berbingkai merah itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi di bawah kakinya.

"M-mianhae Yuri-_ssi._" Dituntunnya yeoja itu sampai kesalah satu kelas yang kosong –para murid sudah pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu-. "Aku akan mengganti kacamatamu." Yuri tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan kotak putih dari dalam sakunya.

"_Gwenchana_. Tapi aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau memasangkan _softlens_ ini dimataku." Diberikannya kotak itu pada Jaeseop. Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaeseop memasangkan _softlens_ pada mata bening bulat itu. Yuri mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"_Kamsahamnida, _Jaeseop-_ssi_." Ujarnya. Lalu Yuri beranjak pergi dari kelas tersebut. Meninggalkan Jaeseop yang sedang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras. 'kenapa dengan jantungku?' batinnya.

_Dark _

Seokjin berjalan ke gedung olah raga dengan Yura disampingnya. Kadang mereka tertawa saat Seokjin menceritakan hal yang lucu. Atau Yura akan merajuk saat Seokjin mengacak rambut-yang baru dicat _magenta_-nya. Mereka memasuki gedung olah raga. Tawa Yura langsung berhenti melihat Xiumin yang sedang menghapus keringat di dahi ChanChan menggunakan handuk kecil. Tangannya mengepal erat melihat Xiumin yang memeluk ChanChan sambil tersenyum sinis padanya.

Seokjin langsung menghampiri mereka berdua-ChanChan dan Xiumin-. Ditariknya tangan _namja_ itu. "Ya! Apa-apaan kau!" teriak ChanChan kesal. Kenapa sih _namja_ ini selalu mengganggunya?! Tiba-tiba Seokjin memukul bagian pelipis ChanChan. Membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur ke lantai yang dingin.

"KYAAAAA!" teriak Xiumin histeris.

ChanChan yang tidak terima langsung menendang perut Seokjin yang dengan cepat menghindar. Seokjin dengan sigap melempar bola api yang tepat mengenai kaki ChanChan. Xiumin langsung berlari menghampiri ChaChan, tapi seekor ular berukuran cukup besar menariknya tepat kehadapan Yura yang telah berubah menjadi _Gorgon_. Yura mendesis tak suka kearahnya. Mata tajamnya seolah menguliti Xiumin hidup-hidup.

Tubuh Xiumin bergetar. Mukanya berubah menjadi pucat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka presiden siswa yang terkenal dingin itu adalah seorang siluman ular yang menakutkan. Ular piton yang melilit tubuhnya semakin mempererat lilitannya, membuat Xiumin kesulitan bernafas.

"T-TOLOOONNNGGGGG...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae... cahpter ini pasti mengecewakan kalian... TT^TT dark lagi dirundung galau yang entah berantah dan dilema yang berkepanjangan... TT^TT KENAPA? Karena sahabat dark pacaran sama orang yang dark suka... TT^TT *curcol* dark kecewa.. dark pundung... tapi dark coba bikin chapter dua-nya... hikkss... TT^TT Jeongmal mianhae readers-nim... TT^TT


End file.
